Treasure
by amaneeyu
Summary: Siwon bertekad akan membuktikan bahwa harta karun itu benar-benar ada pada ayahnya. Apakah ia berhasil menemukan harta karunnya? Child! WonKyu, Drabble. RnR, please?


**.**

**.::: Treasure :::.**

**.**

**Oneshoot **

**.**

**Title : Treasure**

**Pairing : Wonkyu **

**Genre : Romance, Family**

**Rating : K**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), GJ, dll..**

**Disclaimer : ****All belong to god –except Kyuhyun (his mine :p) #plak!-**

**Summary : -**

***Bacotan dibawah***

**.**

**.**

**Treasure**

**.**

**.**

Di siang hari cerah, terlihat seorang anak kecil tengah menggali tanah dengan sekop kecil di dekat perosotan taman. Sesekali tampak bocah kecil itu bergumam kesal.

"Huh! Akan kubuktikan pada _appa_ kalau harta karun itu benar-benar ada!" Ucap bocah itu. Ia berhenti sejenak untuk mengusap peluhnya. Entah sudah berapa lama ia menggali tanah di sekitar perosotan itu.

"Yosh! Seorang Choi Siwon tidak akan pernah menyerah!" Tegasnya lalu kembali meraih sekop kecilnya dan menggali lagi.

_**Flashback**_

"_Appa_! Ayo kita berburu harta karun!"

Seorang pria paruh baya yang dipanggil '_appa_' menoleh ke arah pintu ruang kerjanya yang terbuka lebar dan mendapati anak sulungnya tengah menatapnya dengan mata berbinar.

Tuan Choi –pria paruh baya itu, terkekeh pelan lalu mengacak rambut anaknya itu dengan gemas ketika ia berada tepat di depan meja kerjanya. "Harta karun itu tidak benar-benar ada, Siwon-ah."

"_Mwo_? Tapi kata buku cerita ini, harta karun itu ada!" Siwon menyodorkan buku yang digenggamnya sedari tadi kepada _appa_nya.

Sang _appa_ hanya tersenyum geli mendengar ucapan anaknya yang baru berumur 7 tahun itu. "Jangan terlalu mempercayai dongeng, Siwon-ah. Lagipula, _appa_ sedang sibuk."

Siwon mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika mendengar ucapan _appa_nya itu. Ia memperhatikan _appa_nya yang kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya dengan diam. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di kepalanya.

"_Arraseo_. Kalau Siwonnie menemukan harta karun sungguhan, _appa_ harus memberiku hadiah!" Ucapnya lantang.

Tuan Choi tersenyum tipis kemudian mengangguk. "_Arraseo_. Nanti kau harus membawa harta karunnya ke rumah, _arrachi_? _Mian_, _appa_ tidak bisa menemanimu mencari harta karun. _Appa_ tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaan."

Siwon kecil hanya mengangguk dengan penuh semangat mendengar perkataan _appa_nya. "Ingat! _Appa_ harus memberiku hadiah. _Yaksok_!"

Tuan Choi menyambut jari kelingking Siwon yang terulur ke arahnya dengan jari kelingkingnya yang lebih besar.

"_Yaksok_."

_**Flashback End**_

"_Aish_, aku harus menggalinya sedalam apa, sih?" Keluh Siwon. Ia menatap lubang yang di galinya dengan putus asa. Ia pun kembali menggali, bermaksud menggalinya sedikit lebih dalam lagi.

"_Ya_! Apa yang kau lakukan dicini?!"

Siwon menghentikan kegiatan menggalinya ketika sebuah suara menginterupsinya, ia pun menaruh sekop kecilnya sebelum menoleh ke asal suara.

**Deg**

Entah mengapa jantung Siwon tiba-tiba berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya ketika melihat sang pemilik suara yang ternyata adalah seorang bocah kecil berumur kira-kira 2 tahun lebih muda darinya.

Tangan kanan Siwon terangkat meraba dada kirinya. _'Eh? Kenapa jantungku berdetak keras sekali...?'_

"_Yah_, Kyunnie beltanya padamu." Anak kecil yang mengaku sebagai 'Kyunnie' itu menggoyangkan kedua tangan mungilnya di depan wajah Siwon yang terus menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

Siwon pun yang kembali mendapatkan kesadarannya langsung tersentak kaget. "Eh? Ah? _Mi-mianhae_."

"Eum? Kenapa minta maap?" Bocah kecil itu memiringkan kepalanya bingung, rambut ikal kecoklatannya pun ikut bergerak lucu.

"Eh? Engg... _Aniyo_. Ingin saja." Jawab Siwon sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Bocah itu mengerjapkan kedua mata bulatnya imut. "Apa yang kau lakukan dicini? Kenapa membuat banyak lubang di dekat pelocotan kecukaan Kyunnie?"

Siwon menatap lubang-lubang bekas galiannya yang ditunjuk oleh bocah itu. "Ah. Aku sedang mencari harta karun."

"Halta kalun?"

"_Ne_!"

"Lho? Kau pelcaya halta kalun itu benal-benal ada? Halta kalun itu kan tidak ada."

Siwon bagaikan tertimpa batu besar ketika mendengar ucapan bocah cadel yang manis itu. Oh ayolah, padahal Siwon bermaksud membuat anak kecil yang sepertinya sudah berhasil mencuri hatinya itu kagum dengan tekadnya.

"Yaa, kau melamun lagi!" Kyunnie kecil menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Ja-"

"Harta karun itu ada, kok." Siwon memotong ucapan bocah itu. Ia menatap Kyunnie kecil dengan intens.

"_Jeongmalyo_? Mana?" Bocah itu menatap Siwon dengan kedua mata bulatnya yang mengerjap penasaran.

Siwon terdiam sejenak kemudian tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan dimple manisnya. "Baru saja kutemukan. Harta karun itu ada di depan mataku."

'_Appa, aku berhasil menemukan harta karun ku.'_

**End**

Ngahahaha sebuah _drabble_ gaje lagi dari Miyu. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Miyu dapet ide ff kayak gini /garuk kepala/ _Mian_ kalau banyak typo, ceritanya aneh dan alurnya kecepetan /bow/ habis, Miyu bikin ini ff dalam waktu 1-2 jam sih, ehehehe.

**RnR, please?**


End file.
